Losing a Bet
by Blue-pen15
Summary: Felicity loses a bet that she made ages ago. #Felicity singing, #Playing Piano, #Playing Guitar, #proposing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

The whole gang where at a karaoke bar one Thursday night when they were all free, except Felicity, she was kidnapped my her college friend, who was visiting Starling City. Oliver did not want to be here, but Team Flash was visiting and Cisco insisted on karaoke.

"Liz, I really don't want to, I'd seriously rather drink five shots a vodka. And you know what happens when I drink vodka." Felicity's voice rang out in the bar.

"You have to you lost the bet, so." Liz explained to Felicity.

"Alright, let's get this over with," She sighed, "At least…frack." She saw the group.

Liz dragged her over, everyone introduced themselves, "Well, 'City, I'm going to talk to the DJ." And walked off.

"What bet did you lose," Barry asked her.

"A bet from a long time ago; something about being who gets married first. Liz is married so I lose." Felicity shrugged.

"What do you have to do?" Oliver asked.

"She have to sing, one…oh…two of her songs," Liz answered for Felicity, "I'm thinking 'Devil Within' and 'I Choose You'"

"What? Those two songs would could not be more different, singing those back to back? People gonna think I'm bi-polar." Felicity objected.

"I disagree, it'll be like telling Oliver what you'd do if he breaks your heart or make you're like hell and also the flip side happily ever after." Liz winked at her.

"I think Oliver would be a bit put off if I sang 'I Choose You', stealing his thunder." Felicity said, confusing everyone else more.

"What'd you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hottie," Liz said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a singer here tonight to sing two of her original works, Felicity Smoak!" The DJ announced.

"Here goes nothing." Felicity walked on stage, "Hello…umm…I feel like I should warn everyone that this song is not a happy one. And Oliver, I wouldn't take this song seriously, I have easier ways up my sleeve to get my revenge on if you break my heart, which I know you won't do."

Felicity sat down on the stool in front the piano, closed her eyes and started playing while the musicians in background.

"So what's the story behind the song?" Dig asked as the piano notes filled the room hauntingly.

"Oh, it was an assignment for a poetry elective at MIT, had to compose and sing a song on an assigned word, she got revenge."

"Oh."

"I will keep quiet  
You won't even know I'm here  
You won't suspect a thing  
You won't see me in the mirror  
But I crept into your heart  
You can't make me disappear  
Til I make you

I made myself at home  
In the cobwebs and the lies  
I'm learning all your tricks  
I can hurt you from inside  
I made myself a promise  
You would never see me cry  
Til I make you

You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you

I will be here  
When you think you're all alone  
Seeping through the cracks  
I'm the poison in your bones  
My love is your disease  
I won't let it set you free  
Til I break you

You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you

I tried to be the lover to your nightmare  
Look what you made of me  
Now I'm a heavy burden that you can't bear  
Look what you made of me  
Look what you made of me  
I'll make you see

You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you

The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you…"  
Felicity's voice came to a stop and everyone was hypnotised.  
"So, ummm, the next song is actually a happier song, well if Oliver says 'no' it might be." Felicity turned to one of the musicians and said something and he gave her a guitar, "So song is for you, Oliver…I choose you."  
"Let the bough break, let it come down crashing  
Let the sun fade out to a dark sky  
I can't say I'd even notice it was absent  
Cause I could live by the light in your eyes

I'll unfold before you  
What I've strung together  
The very first words  
Of a lifelong love letter

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you  
(Yeah)

There was a time when I would have believed them  
If they told me you could not come true  
Just love's illusion  
But then you found me and everything changed  
And I believe in something again

My whole heart  
Will be yours forever  
This is a beautiful start  
To a lifelong love letter

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you

We are not perfect  
We'll learn from our mistakes  
And as long as it takes  
I will prove my love to you

I am not scared of the elements  
I am under-prepared, but I am willing  
And even better  
I get to be the other half of you

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
Yeah  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you."

As she sang, Oliver walked on stage with her and pulled out the black he kept in his pocket for three days, by the time she finished he was next to her and kneeling on one knee holding out an engagement ring. Which promptly stuck out her left hand where he slid the ring into place.


	2. Chapter 2

_As she sang, Oliver walked on stage with her and pulled out the black he kept in his pocket for three days, by the time she finished he was next to her and kneeling on one knee holding out an engagement ring. Which she promptly stuck out her left hand and he slid the ring into place._

"Yay!" everyone cheered and whistled.

"Now that you're so happy you can sing more songs! Like Dark side, or Uncharted, or brave, or…or a duet…take my breath away!"

"I think that's enough singing for tonight." Felicity declined.

"No, I wanna hear you sing, you sing so beautifully." Oliver commented giving her a puppy look.

"…Fine…"

"Yay!" Cisco and Liz cheered.

Felicity turned to the mic, "this song is called Uncharted."

She walked over the piano and adjusted the mic, instead of sitting she stood and starting playing, it was a different tune to the previous song, happier, with combination of the musicians in the background…

"No words My tears won't make any room for 'em, oh And it don't hurt Like anything I've ever felt before

This is no broken heart No familiar scars This territory goes uncharted

Just me In a room sunk down in a house in a town And I don't breathe Though I never meant to let it get away from me

Now I have too much to hold Everybody has to get their hands on gold And I want uncharted

Stuck under the ceiling I made, I can't help the feeling I'm going down Follow if you want, I won't just hang around Like you'll show me where to go

I'm already out Of foolproof ideas so don't ask me how To get started It's all uncharted

Each day I'm countin' up the minutes 'til I get alone 'Cause I can't stay In the middle of it all, it's nobody's fault

But I'm so low Never knew so much I didn't know Oh, everything is uncharted

I know I'm getting nowhere When I only sit and stare like I'm going down Follow if you want, I won't just hang around Like you'll show me where to go

I'm already out Of foolproof ideas so don't ask me how To get started It's all uncharted

Jump start my kaleidoscope heart I love to watch the colors fade They may not make sense But they sure as hell made me

I won't go as a passenger, no Waiting for the road to be laid Though I may be going down I'll take in flame over burning out

Compare Where you are to where you wanna be And you'll get nowhere…"

She pressed the last key, and stood back and everyone cheered…and she smiled a radiant smile…she stepped a back to the piano and started back to sing…

"I'm going down Follow if you want, I won't just hang around Like you'll show me where to go

I'm already out Of foolproof ideas so don't ask me how To get started

I'm going down Follow if you want, I won't just hang around Like you'll show me where to go

I'm already out Of foolproof ideas so don't ask me how To get started It's all uncharted…no words, tears won't make room for more…

Thank you so much…"

"Another…another!" the crowd cheered.

"Okay, ummm…" She hummed, thinking of a song, "so this one is called, Catch my breath….but I'll need the background music Liz? And it's kind of applies to now, so its fitting."

"Sure thing…"Liz ran up the DJ and he plugged on her phone. The music started…

"I don't wanna be left behind Distance was a friend of mine Catching breath in a web of lies I've spent most of my life Riding waves, playing acrobat Shadowboxing the other half Learning how to react I've spent most of my time

Catching my breath, letting it go Turning my cheek for the sake of this show Now that you know, this is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so so simple now

Addicted to the love I found Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud Making time for the ones that count I'll spend the rest of my time Laughing hard with the windows down Leaving footprints all over town Keeping faith, Karma comes around I will spent the rest of my life

Catching my breath, letting it go Turning my cheek for the sake of this show Now that you know, this is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so so simple now

You helped me see The beauty in everything

Catching my breath, letting it go Turning my cheek for the sake of this show Now that you know, this is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catching my breath, letting it go Turning my cheek for the sake of this show Now that you know, this is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right Catch my breath

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so so simple now It's all so simple now

Catching my breath, letting it go Turning my cheek for the sake of this show Now that you know, this is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right Catch my breath

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so so simple now…"

"Thank you everyone, so now I'm going to celebrate with my new fiancé." She blew a kiss to the crowd and ran over to Oliver.

"You sang amazingly." Oliver said as he kissed her lightly on her lips, "I love you."

"I know."

N/A: Thank You for reading ...


	3. Chapter 3

" _Thank you everyone, so now I'm going to celebrate with my new fiancé." She blew a kiss to the crowd and ran over to Oliver._

" _You sang amazingly." Oliver said as he kissed her lightly on her lips, "I love you."_

" _I know."_

A.N. / Oliver's gonna sing…

 _5 months later…_

They were at their reception talking and laughing with their family and friends when Oliver stood up from his chair next to Felicity. He smiled at her with a big grin, "Barry dared me to sing for you so I picked this song."

"No, Oliver. I love you but you don't need to sing." Felicity reached for his hand while the boys whistled and cheered on Oliver, apparently they were in on it. Oliver then moved to pick up the mic.

"It's only fair, you sang before you walked up the isle and made me cry…Hello everyone, if you don't know I am the groom and the new husband," he leaned down to kiss Felicity's head, "of the beautiful Felicity Smoakin' Queen!" he was definitely a little drunk, and it was the happiness high he was on.

"So I picked this song," he took a deep breathe, "it called, 'The Search is Over by Survivor', which is ideal since I'm a survivor…no, not funny, okay. Since I'm not an awesome song writer as my wife here I thought I'd borrow a song. So here we go…"

Barry put on the background music and Oliver pulled out a paper and began to sing…

 _How can I convince you what you see is real  
Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel  
I was always reachin', you were just a girl I knew  
I took for granted the friend I have in you_

 _I was living for a dream, loving for a moment  
Taking on the world, that was just my style  
Now I look into your eyes, I can see forever  
The search is over, you were with me all the while_

 _Can we last forever, will we fall apart  
At times it's so confusing, the questions of the heart  
You followed me through changes and patiently you'd wait  
Till I came to my senses through some miracle of fate_

 _I was living for a dream, loving for a moment  
Taking on the world, that was just my style  
Now I look into your eyes, I can see forever  
The search is over, you were with me all the while_

 _Now the miles stretch out behind me, love's that I have lost  
Broken hearts lie victims of the game  
Then good luck it finally struck like lightning from the blue  
Every highway leads me back to you_

 _Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done  
The search has come full circle, our destinies are one  
So if you ever loved me, show me that you give a damn  
You'll know for certain the man I really am_

 _I was living for a dream, loving for a moment  
Taking on the world, that was just my style  
Then I touched your hand, I could hear you whisper_  
The search is over, love was right before my eyes…"

"I told you I can sing." Oliver grinned at his wife who had tears in her eyes.

"I knew you could sing." She gave him a watery smile and pulled up down for a kiss.

"I got another song…this one is called She's a lady by Tom Jones.

" _Well, she's all you'd ever want  
She's the kind I like to flaunt and take to dinner  
But she always knows her place  
She's got style, she's got grace, she's a winner  
She's a lady  
Oh, whoa, whoa, she's a lady  
Talkin' about that little lady  
And the lady is mine_

 _Well, she's never in the way  
Always something nice to say, and what a blessin'  
I can leave her on her own  
Knowin' she's OK alone and there's no messin'  
She's a lady  
Oh, whoa, whoa, she's a lady  
Talkin' about that little lady  
And the lady is mine_

 _Well, she never asks very much  
And I don't refuse her  
Always treat her with respect  
I never would abuse her  
What she's got is hard to find  
And I don't want to lose her  
Help me build a mountain  
From a little pile of clay, hey hey hey_

 _Well, she knows what I'm about  
She can take what I dish out, and that's not easy  
But she knows me through and through  
And she knows just what to do and how to please me  
She's a lady  
Oh, whoa, whoa, she's a lady  
Talkin' about that little lady  
And the lady is mine  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, she's a lady  
Oh, whoa, whoa, she's a lady  
Listen to me people she's a lady  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah she's a lady  
Whoa whoa whoa she's a lady  
Talkin' about the little lady  
whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa  
She's a lady  
Yeah yeah yeah she's a lady  
Whoa whoa lord, she's a lady  
I can't live without that  
She's a lady  
Ooh ooh she's a lady…"_

This song had a different effect, it had Felicity laughing since she had heard Oliver singing it in the shower a few times.

"Okay it's my turn…" She told him grinning as she got up too.

 _An Hour Earlier…_

Oliver stood with his best man John and grooms' men Barry and Cisco. Oliver could see Felicity coming around the corner with Quinten Lance holding her hand. If anyone had asked Oliver before the island who he would be marrying if anyone it would be Laurel with Quinten lance walking her down the aisle but now after the island, after that day in Felicity's cubicle when he met her, officially the dream of him and Laurel began to fade. And even with Felicity he still has Quinten Lance as his father-in-law and Quinten still, no matter his dislike for Oliver ended up with Oliver as his son-in-law. They both loved her so they just had to come to an understanding of sorts.

A pre-recorded sound track of A Thousand Years played in the background sung by Felicity filled the room with her melodic voice…

 _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _(Chorus)  
I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

 _Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _(Chorus)  
I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

 _And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

 _One step closer  
One step closer_

 _(Chorus)  
I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

 _And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more…_

When she reached up to him and Quentin placed her hand in his, they smiled at each other.

"I would have sang as I walked down the aisle but I knew I would be too nervous to that so me and the girls pre-recorded it." Felicity babbled

"I loved it, I love you." Oliver smiled, giving her hand a squeeze, "Shall we get the show on the road?"

"We shall."

 _Back to the Present. .._

"Okay s song from the top of my head…ohh, 'My salvation'…or 'Keep holding On'…Yes, 'keep hold on'" Felicity babbled, as she went to the band and told them the song to play, "Okay this song is "Keep Holding on" by Avril Lavigne"

 _You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold_

 _And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in_

 _[Chorus]  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

 _So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear_

 _Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side, I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Keep holding on_

 _Keep holding on_

 _There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through.."_

"You are not alone." Felicity murmured to Oliver as they hugged.

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own neither Arrow nor the characters nor the songs. This is not intended as copyright infringement and no gain, monetary or otherwise, is received for the writing of this work of fiction.**

Chapter 4

Summary: Felicity, Oliver, Thea and Laurel went to Central City to visit Team Flash leaving Diggle and Lyla to babysit Oliver/Felicity's baby daughter, Felicia a.k.a 'Faerie Doll' and Baby Sara. Team Flash decides to treat Team Arrow to a concert of a band that was touring through Central City. Felicity just happens to know them.

"Where are you guys taking us?" Oliver asked, hated being pulled along to some unknown place and the possibilities of it being to some karaoke bar was highly likely and as much as he loved to listen to his wife sing, karaoke was still not his style.

"You don't like surprises do you?" Catlin asked as they exited the car.

"It's not a karaoke bar if that's what you're wondering, unfortunately." Cisco told him.

"It's a concert." Barry pitched in, "Method to Madness! It's a band that's been touring in Central City. It took me weeks to get tickets, they were expensive!"

"You could have told me." Felicity piped, "Come with me, I'll get us V.I.P seats and I'll refund you the money."

As she let them to the back, they rest of the team looked at her oddly and so did the other people who stood in line, "Where are you taking us, Felicity?" Iris asked.

"Root!" A tall man with tattoos called out and oddly enough Felicity's head shut up, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at hope with the cute munchkin, Peter showed me the pictures."

"Right. Just because I have a kid, Doug, doesn't mean I can't go to a concert. That's what friends are for, to babysit." Felicity laughed and she and man. Doug hugged.

"So these are your friends?" he asked indicated the team.

"Yes." Felicity nodded, "This is my husband, Oliver Queen, my sister-in-law, Thea, my step-sister, Laurel and these are my friends; Barry, Catlin, Cisco and Iris." She indicated to him each one.

"So this is the hubby." Doug nodded to Oliver, he then leaned forward to Oliver, "I guess I don't need to tell you, if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

Felicity laughed, "He's already been threatened already Doug."

"Well, you know just in case." He laughed still looking at Oliver and explained who he was, "Me and the little marshmallow knew each other when she was going high school. She saved me from jail time."

"Well you were falsely accused of murder." Felicity stated, "You may have been a thorn at my side but you just had to bat those Maybelline eyelashes at me and I just couldn't say no to you."

"Like I said, 'marshmallow'." Doug grinned, "So you folks go this way to the V.I.P. area, and I'll see you later, Root."

 **Inside:**

"Oh my, you knew the bouncer!" Barry shouted over the music that played before the concert, it was a small one with maybe a three hundred people in the building.

"That wasn't the bouncer Barry that was the band's body guard." Felicity corrected him, taking a drink of her water then explained to everyone, "I know the band personally I was a member until I went to college, we kept in touch. They're supposed to come to Starling City next. I was going to invite everyone then, but…her we are."

Before anyone could comment a young woman about Felicity's age walked over and hugged Felicity from behind, "You little Marshmallow you, o didn't you were coming? You said when we come to Starling City, we'll make arrangements."

"Well that was the plan but my friends from her thought to surprise us so here we are." Felicity explained, then introduced everyone. The woman was Zia McFerrin, a high school friend of Felicity's, and wife to the lead singer.

"So, you explained to them the history stuff?" Zia asked.

"No." Felicity answered slowly, "I haven't, but Oliver knows."

"Zia's husband, Peter, we got married when before I went to College, then we got divorced for my final year at MIT, Zia and Peter finally got married a year after the divorce was finalised. So some of the songs they sing was written for me as the muse and some of the songs Peter and I wrote together."

"So is that not awkward?" Cisco asked.

"No, he's married, I'm married. Zia and I were friends since diapers and now we get to compare notes on Peter." They both giggled, "It drives him nuts, and it's the funniest thing."

"So Felicity, you still want in?" Zia asked.

Felicity looked at her friends and Oliver and they nodded in encouragement, "Yup."

She kissed Oliver and it made everyone look away, "Frack, you guys, not in front everyone."

They pulled away from each other grinning, "See you."

"Good luck."

 **Concert begins:**

"I'd like to introduce you folks to my lyrical soulmate, those of you may know her from our band in the early days but now she is the CEO of Queen Inc. let me introduce you to Mrs Felicity Megan Smoak- Queen! Everybody!" Peter spoke into the mic, "Mrs Queen surprised us so, well start with some of our older songs and work our way up! So our first set of songs are entitled; 'The Lucky Ones', 'I Lived', and 'Lullaby'; co-written by myself and Felicity."

The band members started playing in the background and Felicity playing the piano.

"On the edge of a moment,  
In the land that we love,  
In the time that our best has to be good enough,  
Like all those before us, we start out alone,  
We race from our schoolyards, into the unknown  
City lights, as far as the eye can see,  
You and I, we will live differently  
With our hearts in our hands,  
Like loaded guns,  
We're taking a chance,  
We're the lucky ones,  
This moment is yours,  
This moment is mine,  
And we're gonna be fine,  
Oh oh oh oh ohhh  
Oh oh oh oh ohhh  
Searching for love,  
Counting steps as we go,  
Our parents they taught us there's no way to know,  
I still hear their voices in the back of my head,  
Saying, "You'll do better than we ever did"  
City lights, as far as the eye can see,  
You and I, we'll do it differently  
With our hearts in our hands,  
Like loaded guns,  
We're taking a chance,  
We're the lucky ones,  
This moment is yours,  
This moment is mine,  
And we're gonna be fine,  
Oh oh oh oh ohhh  
Oh oh oh ohhh ohhh  
Oh oh oh oh ohhh (We're gonna be fine)  
Oh oh oh ohhh ohhh  
City lights,  
Stretching from sea to sea,  
You and I,  
It was meant to be,  
Meant to be  
Yeah  
With our hearts in our hands,  
Like loaded guns,  
We're taking a chance,  
We're the lucky ones,  
This moment is yours,  
This moment is mine,  
And we're gonna be fine yeah,  
We're gonna be fine yeah yeah oh,  
This moment is yours,  
This moment is mine ohhh,  
And we're gonna be fine,  
Oh oh oh oh ohhh  
We're gonna be fine,  
Oh oh oh ohhh ohhh  
We're gonna be fine,  
Oh oh oh oh ohhh  
We're gonna be fine,  
Oh oh oh ohhh ohhh…

Felicity switched to a guitar and started to play while Peter began to sing…the drummer and other guitar player named Jake and Luke played along.

"Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall  
Hope when the water rises, you built a wall  
Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name  
Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay

Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad  
The only way you can know is give it all you have  
And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain  
Hope when the moment comes, you'll say

I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived

Hope that you spend your days, but they all add up  
And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup  
Oh, I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain  
But until my moment comes, I'll say

I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived

Oh, oh, oh, oh

With every broken bone, I swear I lived  
With every broken bone, I swear I

I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived

Oh, oh, oh, oh

I swear I lived, ohhh  
I swear I lived, ohhh…"

"This song is very special to our band and hold a place in our hearts, this is 'Lullaby'" Luke introduced the song, "Suicide and depression are still a very serious issues and need to be fought and conquered."

Felicity took her place by the piano again and started to play, while Peter sat on a chair with the seat rest in front, leaned forward and began to sing.

"I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cuttin' yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm tellin' you that it's never that bad  
And take it from someone who's been where your at  
You're laid out on the floor and you're not sure  
You can take this anymore

So just give it one more try  
With a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reachin' out to let you know  
That you're not alone

And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinkin' about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done, you're far too young  
And the best is yet to come

So just give it one more try  
With a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reachin' out to let you know  
That you're not alone

And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Well everybody's hit the bottom  
And everybody's been forgotten  
Well everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hangin', on

Just give it one more try  
With a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reachin' out to let you know  
That you're not alone

And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby…"

 **TBC….**  
Songs:

Brendan James: Lucky Ones

One Republic: I Lived

Nickleback: Lullaby


End file.
